contfandomcom-20200213-history
Curferaigh
Between the rain, the snow, and the wind, you would be amazed by what the people of Curferaigh can weather through just to get a donair. But can you blame them though! You just get lost in the sauce in those things! Lost in the sauce... lost in the sauce....l o s t i n t h e s a u c e..... - Atmos Slibard, ''Noontime in the North Coast. ''The Following passage is regarded as an anomaly and most Slibardian scholars agree that this is the moment when he began to lose his mind during his hunt for the Skull of Davis. One of the North's major eastern ports and a major cultural centre of the Northern Union, Curferaigh (population: 3 million in the city) is home to one of the main sea routes to Dongxi Lu and Turanchuria as well as being capital to the wealthy state of Craobhaile. The city is home to five of the North's most prestigious universities, being regarded by the rest of the North as a city of culture and learning. The city is also one of the oldest cities in the Northern Union. The city has a vibrant and diverse population, made up of dwarves, gnomes, orcs, hobgoblins, humans, goliaths, halflings, drows, and wood elves. The city is also regarded as the Northern Capital of Improvised Comedy, due to it's output of some of the North's best comedians and being the site of many of the best improv and sketch based series. The city is firmly a coastal city, sprawling around Oisin's Bay, with the different sections connected by bridges and ferries. Moreover, the city has also expanded onto several of the smaller islands which dot the bay. Due to it's proximity to two of the largest empires in the world, Curferaigh is also known as the Sea Fort City and is one of the most heavily fortified places in the North (that is not Carmllya Pass or the cities of Fafalu). The city centre is dominated by the Grand Citadel, a huge hill fort which can easily hold over 7,000 soldiers in times of crisis and is seen as the city's last line of defence. It is fairly modern and has been built with the latest in fort building technology. At either end of the city are two large castles, one elevated onto a hill that makes it parallel to the Grand Citadel and the other low down and near the border. The city is also surrounded by a series of interconnected forts, Martello towers and bastions that make can easily put a halt to any approaching force either by land or by sea. The city has a very strong military tradition, priding itself on providing some of the best soldiers in the North. In addition, it is the seat of the Northern Eastern Fleet and is home to some of the largest dockyards and shipyards in the whole North. The city is also a culinary centre, famous for it's donair sandwiches and seafood chowders. It is said that food from Curferaigh comes in one of two variants- fried or smoothered in cream (and sometimes both). Thanks to it's many connections with Dongxi Lu and the open borders of the Northern states, the city has greatly benefited and expanded itself culturally as a result. Curferaigh and Craobhaile are known as some of the most fervent supporters of the Northern Union as an entity and believe that it is necessary for their success and the success of other states that it remains.